Friends, Enemies, Or Something Else Entirely
by icantwritex
Summary: This is a story between Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump from the band Fall Out Boy, portraying a romantic relationship in a High School AU setting. They're new roommates, but with Patrick's dark past and the troubles of the people Pete calls his friends, will they make it our in one part? There is a Trigger Warning for people with Depression and/or E.D., and Etc. Read carefully.
1. Introduction

Hello everyone. Since there are only so many spaces in the official summary space, here's the real summary:

Pete Wentz is the new student. He had to move because his mom had gotten a job offer she couldn't refuse, even though it meant moving across the state. Pete was worried about starting at a new school, a boarding school no less, but he found he soon fit right in. He was the king of the mountain, top of the food chain. Star of the soccer team, and the boy all the girls wanted. He had more one night stands than he could count. There was only one thing wrong with his ideal high school career.  
His roommate, Patrick Stump. He was the school's punching bag, and resident gay kid. And even though he knew he shouldn't, Pete found himself growing more and more attached to him...  
Could that spell the end of his immediate popularity? Or would he simply beat the kid up and move on, like everyone else?

TRIGGER WARNING: SELF HARM, EATING DISORDERS, POSSIBLY SUICIDAL THOUGHTS OR TENDENCIES, DEPRESSION, POSSIBLE ALCOHOL OR DRUG ABUSE, ETC. READ WITH CAUTION.

There is also possible sexual acts in the later chapters, but I don't know yet. These kids are too cute for me to write their sex lives ^~^! Please help me as I explore this new website and get used to the odd layout! Thank you very much for giving me a chance!

~Katie


	2. The Beginning of a New Era

"Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, get out of bed right this instant. You can't be late for your first day; we have to get you settled in." A loud voice yelled up the stairs, rousing the teen the voice was directed at. "Coming, mom!" The boy, Pete, yelled back, dragging out the last word, sighing. He really wasn't looking forward to the day. It was his first day at an all new school, a boarding school, in fact. He had gone to public school back when he lived in Illinois, and would have been fine keeping it that way. But his mom had gotten a job offer that she couldn't turn down. It offered double the pay, which explained why she could even send him to boarding school in the first place. This shit was expensive. But they'd needed the money, ever since his dad had gotten laid off. So moving across the country it was.

Shaking his head as if to clear the anxiety eating away at his mind, he climbed out of the familiarity of his warm bed and stretched, shuffling over to the mirror. Glancing at his reflection, he grimaced; noticing how his hair had decided today was a good day to be as messy as possible. He ran a brush through it quickly but it refused to be tamed, so he gave up. Moving on, he switched his old outfit for a new one. Last night, he had been too tired from packing to change into pajamas, or even make it over to his bed for that matter. He had literally had to unpack everything just to repack it. He glanced at the few articles of clothing left in his drawers, pulling on his customary skinny jean/band shirt combo. Today, it was black jeans with a t-shirt for some band, whose logo he couldn't even make out anymore. He sighed. It would have to work, seeing as he had nothing else to wear. Returning to the mirror, he picked up his favorite eyeliner pencil, yes he had a favorite, don't judge, and applied a thick black line around each of his eyes carefully. Might as well try to make a good impression, or something. He didn't even know who he was trying to impress, seeing as most people would consider a guy in eyeliner the opposite of impressive.

Glancing in the mirror one last time, Pete ran a hand through his hair again, trying in vain to smooth it out. His stupid hair straighten was packed up, so that wasn't helping anything either. Giving up with a sigh, he grabbed his last bag, the only one left in his room, which contained all his school supplies. He looked at the empty walls, the pale beige color not making the room look any better, especially if you add the brown carpet into the mix. Whoever owned this house had certainly liked earth tones. He hadn't even had time to settle in at the new house, seeing as he had arrived yesterday. But maybe it was for the better, he was already missing his old house, he didn't need to add another thing on top of that, and this house needed some serious color changes. He glanced around one last time, turning and jogging out the door, and down the stairs at the end of the hall.

"Finally! Come on, if you don't hurry we'll be late!" His mom exclaimed the second she saw him on the top step, trying to hurry him out the door. He just rolled his eyes, letting his mom push him out the front door and towards the car, almost tripping over a couch in the process. He stumbled slightly as he was pushed none to gently out the front door by his impatient mother, his father already in the car. He clambered into the back of the car, cursing silently about how low down it was. He was relatively short for a guy, only 5' 6", but even then, it was still hard to get in and out of it without banging his head on the roof. His mom slid behind the wheel, his dad in the passenger's seat, his bags already in the trunk, besides the one he held in his lap, with his school supplies in it. Well, looks like it was time to wave goodbye to his new house for a while, not that he had even had time to say hello in the first place.

The car ride was silent. He stared out the window, watching as calm suburbs turned to busy cities and cities turned to rushing highways. He really wished he could have just gone to another public school. But his mom insisted that he would settle in better if he went to a boarding school. He didn't understand the logic in that, considering he wasn't even going to be around his house to settle into it, but no matter how much he had protested, his mom had stood firm, and here he was. He heard someone clear their throat, as if to capture his attention. He turned his attention away from the highway speeding past outside the window and back to the people in the car. "Listen, son, I know you don't want to go to a school so far away from home, but it's for the best. You'll have a much better academic experience-" His dad started, awkwardly. He was normally a quiet man, who let his mom deal with every problem that may arise, so it was surprising that he would be the one trying to start this conversation. He was unable to finish, as Pete cut him off. "I don't give a damn-"

"Watch your language young man!" called his mother.

"-about my 'academic experience'. Literally, that is the last thing on my mind. Maybe I'm just pissed 'cause you guys tore me away from all my friends then basically kick me out, shipping me off to some school somewhere." Pete half-yelled. He had been holding his frustration with the situation in for too long, and it had come exploding out. He turned back to stare sullenly out the window, ignoring his parents shocked expressions reflecting back at him from the car mirror.

"Now, you know it isn't like tha-" his mom tried to console, but Pete would have none of it. He made an annoyed sound, cutting her off, and continuing to count the cars as they sped by, doing his best to ignore his parents. He found himself wondering about what his new school was going to be like. He hadn't been on campus yet, his parents had handled all the paperwork and meetings, seeing as Pete was morally opposed to going, as he proclaimed.

Lost in thought, he hadn't realized the car was stopped until his mom pulled the door open and was grabbing his wrist and yanking him out. Pete stumbled out of the car, cursing under his breath as he banged his head on the car roof, again. He glared sideways at his mom as she told him off for his language, regained his footing, and looking up properly for the first time. He gasped softly, upon seeing the place he was going to be living at for the next year at least.

He seemed to be standing in a "driveway" of sorts that was really more like a dirt lane. Behind him, toward a black wrought iron gate that seemed to wrap around the entire campus, at least as far as he could see, with two big gate door things that had all sorts of intricate designs on them. He saw a sign above them, also made of the twisted metal, that proudly proclaimed the name of the school in all caps, SAINT LEONARDO'S SCHOOL OF COLLEGE PREPARATORY EDUCATION AND RELIGIOUS STUDY. Well that was a long name. And also, religious study? He knew there had to be a reason his parents were shipping him off, and he thinks he just found it. Looking forward again, he tried to take everything in. The buildings looked almost like they were parts of an old castle, with the old brickwork. What was this, Hogwarts? Moving on quickly, he let his gaze wander over the yard, and the students and parents milling around in it. At least he was starting in the start of term, not in the middle or something. He was interested in what the inside of the buildings looked like, and if they matched the exterior. He hoped not. He was not staying some medieval castle, that's for sure.

Once again the sound of his parent's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He heard his dad calling his name. "Pete, this is Mr. Lopez, he's going to be your dorm father." He explained, gesturing to the man who was now standing beside him, a smile on the new man's face. "My dorm WHAT?" Pete exclaimed, extremely confused. He thought he was going to boarding school, not being put up for adoption! The man who appeared to be Mr. Lopez laughed slightly at the expression on Pete's face. "It just means I'm the head of your dorm, and I stay in the same building as you and the other boys in your building at night." He explained. Well, at least he seemed decent.

"Speaking of which, we should probably get you settled and show you around and such." He said to Pete, then turned back to his parents to talk about getting him settled in and how to get to the dorm. He handed Pete a map of the campus. "Your dorm is right that way. Room 999. Your roommate is…" he paused to look down at the paper in his hand again, "...Patrick Stump."

After talking a little more to Mr. Lopez, Pete's parents turned their attention back to him. They seemed intent on showing him where his dorm was and leaving. Well, he really hadn't expected them to stay this long, but he supposed they had to put up the front of amazing parents. With forced smiles, his parents walked on either side of him, completely ignoring the beautiful buildings and landscaping surrounding them. Pete, on the other hand, started trying to get a lay of the land. He compared buildings to the map held loosely in his hand, trying to figure out where his classes would be. All the buildings had the same castle-like style he had noticed as soon as he stepped out of the car. It was almost like he had fallen back in time a little bit.

Once again, he found himself hoping the inside of the buildings were a little more modern. And of course, he practically prayed the campus had Wi-Fi. He would die if he couldn't stay in touch with his friends back in Illinois, or stay up-to-date on his favorite people online. Lost in thought yet again, (it was really becoming a common thing by now, honestly), he found himself jerked back into reality as he crashed into his parents. They had stopped walking, right outside a building that almost resembled a house. It had the classic white trim windows and such, three stories. It looked out of place among the medieval appearance of the rest of the campus. But he assumed this is where he would be sleeping for the next year or so, so he was glad it looked a little friendlier than everywhere else.

His parents were looking at him expectantly, so he moved forward, pushing the door open. He was greeted with a staircase and two hallways on either side. Behind him, the front door stood, with two large windows on either side letting in lots of natural light. The stairs were covered in a dark brown carpet, but the halls were floored with scratched hardwood. There weren't any doors lining the hall, but each had an opening at the end, where you would think a door would be. He turned around to see what was taking his parents so long, only to find them gone, his bags that they had been holding left in the "front yard" the house seemed to have. He internally sighed. "Wow, love you too." He muttered, rather pissed off that his parents wouldn't even say goodbye to him before disappearing.

Looking back into the house, he still didn't see anyone. "Hello? Anyone there?" Pete called, hopping for a kid who could tell him where to drop his stuff. Upon receiving no response, he sighed, grabbing whatever bags he could carry and trudged up the stairs. The upstairs was a little more spacious than the downstairs, or what Pete had seen of it. There was a long carpeted hallway, with the same brown carpet as the stairs. The house was actually a lot bigger on the inside than it looked. Lining the white hallway, there were a bunch of light blue doors, branching off into what he assumed were the dorm rooms. The end of the hall was graced with a huge window that went from about a foot above the floor to a few inches away from the ceiling. In the place where another dorm room door should have been, there seemed to be another hallway. Upon looking closer, Pete realized it was the staircase to the top floor.

Stepping back again, he looked at the doors. Each had a brass number, almost like an apartment complex. He remembered Mr. Lopez saying he was in room 999, with some kid named…what was it? Patrick…what was it again? Oh wait, Patrick Stump. He hoped he was decent, at least. He saw his room at the end of the hall, right next to the staircase. He boldly walked over to the door, knocking. He was met with a soft "Come in…" so he turned the handle, pushing the door open. He left his bags in the hall, stepping into the room that was about to become half his.

Hello Everyone!

I have about 12 chapters of this written already, so hopefully my update scheduled won't be too horrible :3

is an unusual site to work with for me, being used to Wattpad, so please be kind as I get used to it! I love constructive criticism, and I know this story could use some work, so please tell me how to improve!

That's all for now!

~Katie


End file.
